Flashback: Quidditch World Cup, 1970-Part 1
by goody2shoes
Summary: This is my first fic (well, part of a fic)! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, yeah, this IS a flashback!
1. The Letter

Flashback: Quidditch World Cup 1970  
Part 1  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, and it is back when Moony Wormtail,   
Padfoot, and Prongs were still buddies. I'm only guessing the year.   
Oh yeah, big spoiler for Book 3! Only a small one for book 4,   
though. Please be a responsible reader and review this for me.   
No flames please, only constructive criticism!  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
James and his best friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had just   
graduated from Hogwarts. They are better known as Moony,   
Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They were discussing what they   
would do now that they are graduated wizards and are allowed to   
use their magic on their own.  
  
"I think I'm going to be the Minister of Magic," Remus said   
proudly.  
  
"Ha! I don't think that's possible! Because that's what I'm   
going to be!" Sirius contradicted him.  
  
They started a game out of "Yes" and "No" while James talked   
to Peter. "So, Wormtail. What're you gonna do?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe be a teacher at Hogwarts. What about you?"  
  
By this time Sirius had won the battle and both were listening   
to the conversation. "I'm going to play on England's quidditch   
team!" There was a series of "Awws" and then James continued.   
"I already sent in the application. They said that they were   
looking for a seeker." At this point a barn owl that looked like one   
of the Hogwarts' owls, swooped in to their secret meeting place,   
the infamous whomping willow. It dropped the letter and flew   
briskly away.  
  
"What does it say James, huh?" James' three best   
buddies asked in unison. Prongs opened up the letter. This   
is how it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
We are very pleased to inform you that   
you have been accepted onto England's   
quidditch team! Practice starts next   
Monday. Be there.  
Sincerely,  
Coach Cranderberg  
  
"WOW!" Sirius exclaimed. "I can't believe it! I just   
can't!" The other two were speechless.  
  
James said to them, "Let's pack, we're going to the   
field!"  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
The buddies, with luggage in hand, all boarded the   
underground. "Boy, is this weird? I mean what muggles have,"   
Moony asked in awe.  
  
"Sure is," Prongs replied. He wasn't really paying attention.   
He was just thinking about the quidditch practice. Hmmmmmm..   
Wonder who the other guys are. Hope they're nice, James   
thought.  
  
The underground pulled away. They were going faster and   
faster. Finally they got their footing back in place. The group was   
tired so they sat down and fell asleep.  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
They got off and looked for a place to ask directions. Even   
though they had been here before, as they had needed to get   
into the Leaky Cauldron, they didn't know where their portkey   
was located. Finally, after going through most of the muggle   
shops, they decided to ask in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"How may I help you fine fellows?" an Irish worker asked.  
  
James replied, "We were wondering if you knew where the   
portkey to the English Quidditch Field is?"  
  
"In fact I do. Here." The plump gentleman handed James his   
watch. "This is it. By the way, who is asking?"  
  
"I'm James Potter." He added, "England's new seeker," as an   
afterthought. He grabbed the watch and let his friends touch it   
too. They quickly vanished from sight.  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
They landed flat on their faces, with James' nose on top of   
a big brown object. He quickly got up, brushed himself off, and   
saw himself staring into the eyes of a big man. He had short,   
brown hair and jet black eyes. They reminded James of bludgers.   
He was also very muscular. Prongs apologized right away. "I'm   
sorry, sir. I just landed from a portkey."  
  
"I don't care where you came from, son, just watch where   
you're going. By the way, I'm Coach Cranderberg. What's your   
name? And who're your friends here?" The coach pointed toward   
Peter, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"Coach, I'm James Potter, the new seeker. These are my   
friends, Peter, Remus, and Sirius."  
  
"Very well, let's go meet the team!" The five wizards   
marched off toward the stadium.  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥   
  
A/N: Yeah, I know this was short but I've got a writer's bock.   
Please forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns quidditch, portkeys, Moony,   
Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, The Leaky Cauldron, bludgers, seeker,   
the whomping willow, the Minister of Magic, and Hogwarts. I own   
Coach Cranderberg. I also own myself.  



	2. The Team

Flashback: Quidditch World Cup, 1970  
Part 2  
  
A/N: This is the continuation of Part 1. To see future chapters, type   
my name, goody2shoes into the search box at the top of the page, I   
hope this clears up any confusion.  
Note to:  
AMETHYST: Thanks. I'll keep James as seeker in this series,   
because it is already in the other part. I'll change it next time.   
Also, thanks for Lily's last name.  
ARAGOG: Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it.  
These are the only two people that reviewed my first part at this   
time. I will thank you if you do review, and do so nicely.  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
James just couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to meet the team.   
Neither could the others.  
  
Coach Cranderberg was just as excited. Now England might   
actually have a chance at winning the Quidditch World Cup. He   
blows his whistle. It's an ear-piercing screech that is as powerful as   
a patronus against dementors. "Down. Now!" After all the other   
players had landed, he called out, "Line. Now!" After saying this,   
he aimed his next remark towards James and his friends. "I will   
always give a command and follow it by 'now.' This tells everyone   
that I want his or her attention. Clear?"  
  
"Yes, Coach," James replied uncertainly. He didn't like the   
sound of that whistle. "So, who is everyone?"  
  
The Coach pointed to each person in line. "That's Jim   
Brown, our keeper."  
  
"Welcome!" a tall boy with a fierce build replied to James.  
  
"Those three, the ones that look alike, triplets, are our   
chasers. Their names are Nikki, Amber, and Jessica."  
  
"Hi there," the girls replied in unison. They looked like they   
really liked at least one of the troublemakers (a.k.a. Moony,   
Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs).  
  
"Now those two are brothers. Albus and Chad Dumbledore   
are the beaters."  
  
"Hi their old buddy! I never thought I'd see you here!"   
Albus, an old school friend of James', said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Chad said. Even though he was   
Albus' brother, he didn't know James. Chad was 8 years older than   
them.  
  
"Now, team, this is our new seeker, as you might have   
figured out. James Potter!" Now Coach Cranderberg directed   
another commented toward James. "In line. Now! You three may   
stay and watch, or even help out if you wish. I always am in need   
of good helpers."  
  
James joined the line, in between Nikki and Jessica, because   
they were the two that didn't seem to like him as a boyfriend.   
Amber was another story.  
  
The coach finally said, "Alright. Since Jeremy left last year,   
we do need a team captain to help me sort out all of our plays. I   
suggest that we take a vote. Raise your hand only once. Keep your   
heads down so that no one gets hurt feelings. Heads down. Now!   
Vote for James. Ok. One vote. Vote for Jessica. Ok. Three votes.   
Vote for Nikki. All right. Two votes. That leaves one vote. So far,   
Jessica is in the lead. No one can beat that, so Jessica wins! Jessica,   
come see me now. Practice dismissed. Now!" He now addressed   
his thoughts toward James once again. "See me after Jessica does."  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
"James. Now!"  
  
James walked into the Coach's office. "Yes, coach?"  
  
"You will be staying in the Leaky Cauldron for a while. The   
nice man that you met there, Mr. Bagman, will give you free rent   
and the portkey each morning. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Thanks!" James jogged out to meet Sirius. The others   
had gone to a local restaurant, called Londune Makune. It was just   
like the Leaky Cauldron. Prongs repeated everything that   
Cranderberg had said.  
  
"Great! Just where is the portkey back?" Sirius asked in   
return.  
  
"I told Moony to take it to the inn."   
  
The best friends went to find the inn.  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
"Hi there. We were just guessing how long it would take for   
you two to get here," Remus replied cheerfully.  
  
"Who was closest?" Sirius asked, while trying to hold back a   
laugh.  
  
"Peter. I thought it would be two minutes longer, while he   
thought that you would be here a minute ago." They all laughed.  
  
After several cups of coffee each, they took the lift to the   
ground floor. The restaurant part of the building was underground.  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
After taking the portkey back, the group decided to go   
shopping in Diagon Alley. James had a lot of money. He had   
enough to buy a whole store. They went into Quality Quidditch   
Supplies first. James really needed a better broom than his Comet   
260. He finally was able to buy a Cleansweep 7.  
  
After that, they were all tired, so they went back to the Leaky   
Cauldron. James couldn't believe the kind of broom he bought.   
They went up to their room, Room 18, and went to sleep.  
  
¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥  
  
A/N: I know that this is a really short chapter. I'm sorry. I have yet   
another writer's block. Please review. Remember, no flames! I   
really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything that I mentioned except   
for the following. Coach Cranderberg, all quidditch players except   
for ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, and Londune Makune.  



End file.
